Ursa Major (Bombkid)
'Ursa Major '(おおぐま, Ooguma Za), or as he goes by: Alioth, is a Celestial Spirit of the Legendary Platinum Keys. He wanders Fiore aimlessly in order to find the children of the family of the Platinum Spirit. Appearance Human Form In his Human Form, Alioth is a very tall, muscular man. He has thick black hair running all around his body as well as about 75 scars ranging in various shapes, lengths and depths. He has green eyes, his left being gashed below the lower eyelid and above the eyebrow. His hair is fairly long and is done up by various braids, with beads made of supposedly bone. He has a black goatee, and his face is covered by various painted tribal marks. He wears a cowl and cape made out of a polar bear head and pelt. The head of the bear has chipped and missing teeth, as well as, no eyes. Alioth also wears brown leather tights, a black leather belt with a human skull belt buckle and brown fur boots with tassels. Spirit Form Alioth's Celestial Spirit Form is fairly different from his human form. He grows much taller and gains a bit more weight as the hair on his body lengthens, thickens and becomes fur. He becomes a large black bear wearing gleaming platinum armour. His armour is lined with thick bronze and on the back of the chestplate is the symbol of Ursa Major. He has grey rings around his still green eyes, he has brown eyebrows, and a brown moustache envelopes the upper lip of his muzzle which is the same colour. His claws are a bright silver as well as his teeth. Personality Alioth finds most humans annoying, whether it be from they way they settle disputes or go about their everyday lives. He does find sympathy for them, however, as he is stuck in their world and must live in it himself. He has a strong sense of morality and feels that most humans have no sense of moral value. He constantly hides his inner sadness due to being separated from his family. He keeps his head held high in hopes he may find the siblings who were banished by the king and queen. He speaks in a stoic voice and imagines every experience like it's his last. History Equipment *'Dipper - '''The only means of achieving magic in his Human Form, Alioth carries a large war-axe with his everywhere he goes. The axe's head appears to be made out of bone, but is actually made out of a special lacrima which can divert any matter it touches. With it, Alioth can make large fissures in the ground, tear trees in half with one cut, and can even rip organic beings apart. Magic and Abilities Magic *'Earth Magic - 'In his Celestial Spirit Form, Alioth can use two types of magic. For both offense and defense, he uses Earth Magic. **'Merak- 'Alioth stomps his right foot onto the ground and the Earth Magic seal appears. From out of the ground comes a trail of jagged stone pillars which gradually get larger as the trail gets longer. **'Phecda - 'Alioth stomps his left foot onto the ground and the Earth Magic seal appears. A large layer of thick stone spirals out from the ground into a cone, making a protective barrier around him and his allies. **'Megrez - 'Alioth leaps into the air and stomps both feet furiously to the ground. The Earth Magic seal forms and under Alioth's feet comes a giant bear head made of stone with giant stalactite and stalagmite teeth. The head bites down on the target with tremendous force. *'Light Magic - 'The other type of magic Alioth utilizes, his Light Magic is used for more supplementary abilities. **'Dubhe - 'Alioth creates a sphere of light in his hands and either breaks it enveloping him with light or tosses it at his allies which breaks on contact. The light envelopes the target and creates a bright protective barrier around them which also increases their physical abilities and skills. **'Alkaid - 'Alioth becomes enveloped by a veil of light. Whomever the light touches will heal any small injuries and keep larger injuries from getting worse. **'Mizar Alcor - '''Alioth's eyes become bright with light which envelopes everything within seeing distance (this includes peripheral vision). The light envelopes himself and his allies which both heals them and increases offensive and defensive capabilities. This does, however, cause Alioth to become tired quickly, so he very rarely uses it. Relationships Trivia *Alioth is named after the brightest star of the constellation Ursa Major. *The names of Alioth's Celestial Spirit spells are named after other stars in the same constellation. * Flame Lizard helped with the descriptions of his spells. *Alioth's human weapon, Dipper, comes from the nickname given to the constellation: The Big Dipper. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Platinum Keys Category:Male Category:Males Category:Earth Magic User Category:Earth mages Category:Light Magic User